1. Field of the Invention
This description generally relates to the field of table gaming and, more particularly, to a system and method of identifying gaming chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming chips, or tokens, are used at various types of gaming tables as a substitute for currency. Automated identification of the denomination of gaming chips and/or identity of individual gaming chips is becoming important to gaming establishments, such as casinos, for a variety of reasons. For example, automated systems which identify the presence of valid gaming chips simplify accounting and lower labor costs. Such systems may also make it more difficult for individuals to use counterfeit gaming chips or gaming chips from other gaming establishments. Further, such automated systems may deter theft of gaming chips, for example by monitoring exit points and locations where large quantities of chips are handled, such as at the cashier's cage, the counting room, or even at the gaming tables.
A recent development in the gaming industry is the automated tracking of individual player gaming activities. Tracking an individual player's gaming history allows the gaming establishment to identify and/or reward favored customers with complimentary benefits, commonly referred to as “comps”. Particularly lucky players and/or cheaters may be identified using such tracking systems.
When the gaming histories of many players are aggregated, the information may be used by the gaming establishment to better predict revenues, allocate resources, control costs, and/or reward or comp valued customers. For example, a gaming establishment may trend aggregated gaming histories to better match the types of offered games to its customers.
An exemplary system which allows remote identification of gaming chips is disclosed in French et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,548, which discloses electronically-identifiable gaming chips which have been tagged with a radio frequency transmitter that transmits various information about the gaming chip, such as an individual identification number and/or the value of the chip. The gaming chip employs an electronic transmitter chip, an antenna, and an optional battery. In response to receiving an interrogation signal from a transmitter, the gaming chip communicates a radio signal to a receiving antenna. This system and method of identifying gaming chips is an application of the well known and commonly available radio frequency identification (RFID) technologies. However, such RFID systems which identify individual gaming chips are relatively expensive in that each gaming chip must have the RFID circuit embedded therein. RFID circuits currently cost between $0.50 and $1.50 in large quantities, a price that makes such commercially impractical for most casinos. Power required to transmit RFID signals from the gaming chip may also be an issue since RFID circuits are processor-based systems that use a computer-readable memory medium to store the identification information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to remotely identify gaming chips in a less expensive manner.